Takagi's Babysitting Day
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Takagi babysat Conan on Conan's 8th birthday. Will he found out who Conan is actually? Or not? One shot.


The tiny bespectacled boy folded his arms in disgust. His eyes glanced at his casted legs. Thanks to the gem robbers. Because of them, he had to sit in a wheelchair and left alone on home at this should've been special day. Yes, today is the Shinichi Kudo's 18th birthday, but also is the 8th birthday of his other identity, Conan Edogawa. Unfortunately for him, his birthday turned out to coincide with Kogoro Mouri and Eri Kisaki wedding anniversary. Ran and Kogoro will go for a walk and eat with Eri to celebrate. On one side, he was happy. Since it is very annoying if he must heard Eri and Kogoro fight and argue, as it always happened. On the other hand, he was annoyed that he must spend his birthday with home alone. What's more annoying, his parents hadn't even said happy birthday to him, thanks to the time difference in America.

"Otto-san, get your tie and shoes on! I want to call someone first!" Ran exclaimed from the living room.

"Okay, okay, no need to yell!" Kogoro grumbled from his room.

"Ne? Want to call who, Ran-neechan?" Conan asked while hide his jealous face with difficulty. _Watch out if you call other man…._

"I want to call Professor Agasa to take care of you here while me and Otto-san go outside, Conan-kun."

Conan rolled his eyes. Both of them will go outside just until night, for God's sake! He can take care of himself!

"You don't have to, Ran nee-chan. I'll be all right to left alone here."

"You will be alright? Conan, your legs were broken and you have to sit in a wheelchair, what if you want to eat, bathe, if you fall out of the wheelchair and there is no one here, how? Besides, this is all due to your own action, what a reckless of you, to stop such dangerous robbers!" Ran shook her head slowly, then pushed the button on her cell phone.

"Moshi-moshi, Professor Agasa speaks."

"Professor Agasa, it's me, Ran. Could Professor come to my house and take care of Conan until night? Me and Otto-san will go with Mom. Conan can't come with us, his leg are broken. Can you?"

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Ran. I was out of town with Ai and probably will go back at the midnight."

"Oh, I see. Okay, thank you very much Professor." Ran hung up. If Professor Agasa couldn't take care of Conan, then who? They can't leave Conan alone at home. But she also couldn't bring Conan because Dr. Araide had forbid Conan to go outside until his legs were completely healed. If he left alone, well, she knows this boy pretty well. Likes to involve himself in danger.

 _Oh yes, isn't Conan quite close with Officer Takagi..._ _Hopefully he wanted to take care of Conan!_

Ran then calls Takagi.

"Moshi-moshi, Takagi spoke."

"Hello, Takagi-Keiji? It's me, Ran. Am I bothering you?"

"Oh, Ran. Not at all! What's the matter, Ran?"

"Takagi-keiji, are you busy right now?"

"Not at all! Today I'm on leave." Takagi chuckled.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Ran's eyes widened with joy. "Takagi-keiji, could you take care of Conan at home? Conan's leg were broken, Otto-san and me will go outside with Mom. I couldn't bring Conan with us because Dr. Araide forbids Conan to go outside until his legs completely healed. Just until night, really. Today is Conan's 8th birthday, Takagi-keiji. I beg you."

Although still lazed in bed, without thinking, Takagi immediately say, "Okay, Ran! I'm going to your house in about half an hour. I'll get ready first."

"All right, I'll wait. Thank you very much in advance, Takagi-Keiji!" Ran sighed with relief.

"You're welcome, Ran."

After hanging up, Takagi got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. If he were asked to take care of other kids all day long, especially on his leave, he will refuse firmly. But this is Conan. Conan Edogawa, the amazing insanely genius boy, who, a month ago dismantled the bomb without hearing any police instructions at all. Conan Edogawa who is so different from the children his age.

Since trapped in the elevator on that frightening day, Takagi's mind can't off from Conan. Conan's face shadow, his shining glasses when he said the words, _"I'll tell you in the afterlife"_ always haunt his mind. It's impossible Conan just a 7-years-old boy with an above-average intelligence from children of his age. There must be something than that. There must be a meaning behind the _I'll Tell You in the afterlife_ words.

Indeed, he had several times met with genius children, but, although they are genius, they didn't lose their innocent children side. They still love candy, chocolate, watch cartoons, and frightened when they saw the dead bodies and blood. Not like Conan. The fact that Conan's mother only appeared in Mouri's office just once, made it even more suspicious.

Maybe Conan is an undercover agent? Maybe Conan is actually a 40-years-old man trapped in a child's body? He recalled, in science class when he was in high school, his teacher said something about "Growth Disorder" or "Hormone Problems" disease in which a person who has a disease like this will still be children despite their age increases. So, maybe Conan is an agent in disguise with this disease, right?

Well, maybe with him taking care of Conan all day long, can unravel who Conan really is.

* * *

"Takagi-Keiji, I'm really grateful that you want to take care of Conan," said Ran.

"No problem, Ran! After all, I'm not doing anything today," Takagi smiled as he turned toward the bespectacled boy.

"And I had said I will be fine left alone in here," Conan muttered as he tapped his forehead with his index finger.

"Okay, Otto-san and I go first. I have prepared the food, you'll just need to heat it in the microwave. Take care of Conan for me, Takagi-keiji. See you later!"

"See you later, Ran. Have fun."

Ran and Mouri leave, leaving Takagi and Conan alone at home.

"Conan," Takagi cleared his throat softly. "Ran says today is your 8th birthday. Happy birthday, Conan-kun!"

"Thank you, Takagi-Keiji." Conan replied quietly. Takagi watched the boy's face carefully, trying to guess the expression on his face. He looks... Angry? Irritated? Not both. But he looks... _Sad?_

Well, it was his birthday, his legs were broken and he had to sit in a wheelchair. Yes of course any child will feel sad. Moreover, his parents didn't show up at all... _Wait._ No matter how busy parents are, they would strive to take the time in their son's birthday, isn't it? Unless a parent is a parent who doesn't want their children, or an abusive parents? Then where are this boy parents?

"Am I the first who wish you a happy birthday, Conan?"

"No," The boy rolled his eyes in disgust. "You are the third, Takagi-keiji. Earlier Oji-san, Ran-neechan had wish me happy birthday."

"I'm the third? So, your parents haven't said happy birthday to you?" Takagi hastily closed his mouth after saw Conan's facial expression. Is he too frontal? Did he say anything offensive? Because of the boy's facial expression.. Looked more... Sad. Then, his voice was low when he answered,

"Not yet, Takagi-keiji."

8-years-old boy isn't congratulated on his birthday by his parents? In fact, he believes, any parents will be very proud if they have a genius son like Conan. He remembered, Mouri-san once said that there was never any news at all of Conan's parents for over a year, since Conan's mother, Edogawa Fumiyo gives 10 million yen amount money for Conan's treatment. Perhaps Conan is an undercover agent, but he also might a genius boy who unwanted by his parents. Maybe because of his genius, his parents are overwhelmed to take care of him? Or maybe he was a victim of domestic violence?

"Why they haven't congratulated you yet?"

"Because both of them are busy with their work," Conan laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Hmm, I see." Takagi nodded slowly.

 _Between a really bad parents or_ _Conan keep a deeper secret._

"Conan-kun, why don't we go for a walk? You must be bored locked in here, right?"

"But later Ran-neechan and Oji-san will get angry. They forbid me to leave the house."

"Don't worry. They don't need to know. Okay, wait for a moment, I want to pee first. After that we leave. Watch movies, eat ice cream, and more... How, Conan? Consider it as birthday gift from me." said Takagi while smiled a little.

 _Taking a walk with Takagi-keiji?_ _Yes ... Maybe_ _this is_ _not a bad idea…._ _Instead of being cooped up in here all day..._

"All right, Takagi-keiji."

"Wait a minute, okay. Where is the toilet?"

"On the other end, Takagi-keiji." Conan said as he pointing his finger.

Takagi then walk to the toilet. After done, when he walk out of the toilet, his eyes were distracted by a business card lying on Kogoro's desk. Curiously, he saw the card.

It turns out the business card is a business card of... Conan's mother? Edogawa Fumiyo?

He watched the photo on the card, and his brow furrowed. This photo is a photograph of Conan's mother? Her face wasn't like Conan at all, and he had a strange feeling that he had seen this woman before. But where? Hmm, on the business card, there was a phone number of Conan's mother. Well, it wouldn't hurt to try calling Conan's mother and reminding her that today is Conan's birthday, isn't it?

But, just as he reached into his shirt pocket, Conan had called.

"Ne, Takagi-keiji? Are we going or not?"

"Yes, Conan, wait!" Takagi hastily put Edogawa Fumiyo's business card to Kogoro's work desk and ran into the front room.

"Let's go now." Takagi then lifted Conan's tiny body from his wheelchair.

"H-hey, Takagi-keiji! What does this mean?"

"I'll carry you to the car first, and after that, I will take your wheelchair. Because I can't push you from above the stairs like that."

 _Oh yes, that's right..._

Takagi then carrying Conan headed to his car. He was very surprised because Conan's body felt too.. Light. And he realized that Conan is so thin and small for his age. While Genta-kun had very big body and he was in the same age as Conan! This boy seems didn't eat much and really not well cared for.

 _If Conan indeed is 7 years old boy, and his parents turned out to a parents_ _who abandon their children, and they are_ _abusive as well,_ _just_ _see, they won't get away from my catch!_

* * *

"Now, Conan, how about if we eat ice cream first? After that, we watch a movie?"

"It's up to you, Takagi-keiji."

"Up to me?" Takagi chuckled. "Why up to me? It should be up to you, Conan. It's your birthday today."

"Well, okay then, I want to eat ice cream."

"Okay." Takagi started to drive his car and they arrived at the ice cream shop. Takagi lowers Conan's wheelchair, put the boy in the wheelchair carefully, then pushes Conan inside.

"Good morning, Sir! Well, your son is so cute! What kind of ice cream do you want to order?" asked the ice cream-seller kindly.

Takagi waved his hand awkwardly. _Son?!_ _Do I look like a 50-years-old father?!_

"Sorry, this is not my son. I'm just taking care of him today."

"Oh, sorry. Where are your parents then, little man?"

"In America." Conan replied with indifference.

"And what is your name, young man?"

"Conan Edogawa."

"Oh, a strange and very unique name!" The ice cream seller said with admiration.

"That's because my dad is a huge fan of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Edogawa Rampo's novels, so my parents give me Conan Edogawa name when I was born."

"Well, Conan, what flavor of ice cream do you want?" Takagi asked.

"Chocolate oreo, Takagi-keiji."

"All right! In that case, our order is one durian ice cream and one chocolate oreo ice cream. For the chocolate Oreo flavor, please give the biggest portion, okay!" Takagi smiled as he pulled out his wallet. "Because today is Conan's 8th birthday!"

"Well, then, happy birthday, Conan! Hopefully you'll be a smart, good kid, and your dreams will come true... Are your parents still in America when today is your birthday...?"

"Takagi-keiji, I'm thirsty." interrupted Conan quickly. _This ice cream seller… He seems loved to poking his nose into other people business._

Takagi cleared his throat softly, and the ice-cream seller looked awkward. He hurriedly made their orders.

 _Conan seems_ _really_ _don't like talking about his parents._ thought Takagi. _And that must be for a reason... But what?_

"Here, sir, your order is done." said the ice cream seller, breaking Takagi out of his reverie. Takagi accepted two glasses of the ice cream, and pay for it. He and Conan then looking a place to sit.

"How, Conan? Is the ice cream delicious? Or not?" Takagi asked in astonishment because Conan always silent.

"Delicious, Takagi-keiji! Thank you very much!" Conan replied while smiling sweetly.

"Don't mention it. You're very often helping the police department to solve the case, this is the only way I can repay you."

"Ha ha ha, it's nothing, Takagi-keiji." Conan said awkwardly while holding up his spoon. As the result, the remaining ice cream which still in the spoon, glued to his hair.

"Oops!"

"Oh Conan, be careful! Your hair gets hit by the ice cream. Here, let me clean it up." said Takagi. He gets up from his seat. He took a tissue, uncovered Conan's hair, and started wiped the boy's hair. When he wiped Conan's hair, he found something odd behind Conan's head. Like a... _Scar?_

Takagi narrowed his eyes again to see more clearly. _Bruises?_ Bruises behind Conan's head? It's like someone had hit the back of his head with something.

"Conan-kun, why there are scars and bruises on the back of your head?"

Conan jumped because he did not expect to get a question like that. Fortunately, he can answer quite calmly, "I fell when I play with my skate board last week, Takagi-Keiji."

 _One week ago?_ _Impossible!_ _These scars and bruises seem have been in his head for a quite long time!_

"It didn't like a new scar to me, Conan-kun. I think this scar is already more than a year, it seems." Slowly, Takagi knelt in front of Conan and looked at the boy deeply. "If I I recall, you started living together with Mouri family about a year ago, isn't it?"

He put his hand on Conan's shoulder, and looked at Conan as sharp as he could, while Conan started to sweat.

"Tell me who, Conan? Who did this to you? Who hit you head? Don't tell me, your parents are doing this?!"

 _Come on!_ _I may not slip on tongue even a bit!_ _It's time to act like an innocent kids!_

Conan buried his face in both of his hands, then pretended to cry.

"A year ago my family had a car accident. Father was fall into coma, while me and my mother survived. So I was sent to the Mouri family because Ka-san very busy with her work. She also busy taking care of father, and didn't have time to take care of me. That's how I got these scars and bruises, Takagi-keiji. I honestly don't like to remember the incident again."

Takagi paused after hearing Conan's answered. He felt guilty. _Poor boy, no wonder he seems didn't like to talk about his parents. Surely, the accident left a traumatic feeling for him._

"Alright, Conan, don't cry. I'm sorry, okay?" Takagi said as stroking Conan's back gently. "Let's continue to eat the ice cream."

Conan nodded slowly, then both of them continued eat their ice cream without talking anything again.

"Well, we've spent our ice cream, let's go to the souvenir store to find a birthday present for you."

Conan felt his face turn red.

"You don't need to bother, Takagi-keiji."

"It's all right, Conan. You just select the items you want later." The two of them then headed to the car, and went to a souvenir shop.

The souvenir shop turned out to sell a very nice various items and toys… Which clearly for kids. Robotics, remote-controlled toy cars, Lego, puzzles, Kamen Rider miniature, Tamagotchi, Yu-Gi-Oh's card, and many more. Luckily, members of Detective Boys didn't come with them.

"Come on, Conan, just pick the toy that you want."

"Good morning, Sir! You're looking for a toy for your son, right?" said the shopkeeper lady with a friendly smile.

 _The second person who thought Conan is my son..._ _Do I look like Hot Daddy?_

"He's not my son, I'm just looking after him. Yeah, we're here to buy toys. Today is his 8th birthday!"

"Well, 8 years old? Happy birthday, okay, little man! And ouch, why your legs casted like that? You certainly fall when you're playing, huh?" The shopkeeper lady turned to Takagi and put her hands on her hips. "You should be able to take care and watch your son well, sir! You have to remember, children never pay attention to danger while playing!"

"I told you, he's not my son!" exclaimed Takagi. "Come on Conan, just choose a toy that you want, don't hesitate and don't be shy! I'll buy it for you!"

 _Robotics... Legos... Cars toy... Puzzle ..._ _Huh, I'm in grade 2 Senior High School, told to pick a childish toy like this…_ Suddenly Conan felt like he wants to pee.

"Takagi-Keiji, I don't want this toy, I just want to go to the toilet."

Takagi's eyebrows rose. "Huh? Are you sure, Conan? All this toys, is a famous brand, you know! Look, it's Bandai's product, Hasbro, etc!"

Conan shook his head firmly. "No. I want to pee. Take me to the toilet."

"Alright then. Sorry, Miss." Takagi said while turning Conan's wheelchair. _Other children will be willing to give anything to have Bandai toys products,_ _and this boy even refuse?_ _What an unusual boy._

In the toilet, Takagi wait outside while holding Conan's bag. Suddenly he felt the vibration in Conan's bag. Takagi opens Conan's bag, and it turns out the boy's cell phone rings. And the cellphone that ring is the phone for Shinichi identity.

 _Huh?_ _This kid has two phones with the exact same type?_ _What for?_ _Usually when_ _people have two phones,_ _the model certainly will be different._ _Very weird._

Takagi tilted his head. Conan is still in the toilet.

 _Alright.. no harm in picking up the_ _phone and told them Conan was in the toilet so he can't answer the phone..._

Carefully, he unlocked Conan's phone screen. There is a photo of Ran being his cell phone wallpaper screen. Takagi grinned. Conan seems very fond of Ran... or the boy has a crush on 'his sister?' But he was frowning when he saw who was calling. _Otto-san?_ Wasn't it just a few hours ago Conan said if his father was still comatose because of an accident?

"Hello."

"Shin-can, why did you take so long to pick up the phone?"

 _Shin-chan?_

"Sorry, Conan is in the toilet. It's Takagi-keiji, holding his cell phone."

"Ooh, all right! Please let Conan know if I call!" The man's nervous voice can be heard from the phone.

"Sorry, sir, did you said _'Shin-chan?'_ Who's Shin-chan?—" Too late. The caller has hung up. Takagi felt more astonished. He looked inside again, and Conan still inside the toilet.

 _Well, let me look at the contents of this phone._

He started tracing the contents of the phone. Actually, he felt guilty for daring to peek at someone's personal stuff, but he really was curious. He then headed to the messaging menu, and started to read the inbox. His forehead creased deeper when he read the messages on the phone. Almost all messages was from Ran, but she didn't call Conan with Conan on all her messages, but Shinichi.

After satisfied read the inbox, Takagi go to the gallery menu. His astonishment increasing because the contents of the cellphone gallery filled with pictures of Shinichi, photographs of Shinichi with Ran and his friends in high school, and some photos of dead bodies. As if this is Shinichi Kudo's cell phone, the high school detective who rumored killed in one case.

When he finds a family photo that looks old in the phone's gallery, his jaws open wide. The photo was containing of Yusako Kudo, his wife, Yukiko Kudo, and a little boy who is none other than Conan. That must be really Conan, because his face looks exactly like Conan. Or maybe it's his brother? Or his twin brother? But… if that kid is Conan's twin brother, that's really impossible, because the photograph was already old, as taken by an old camera and inserted into the phone. But isn't Ran and Mouri-san once told him that Conan is the only child, had no siblings at all? He looked the photo file again, the photo looks very original and not edited. He thought hard, trying to connect the dots.

Is it possible, that, Conan Edogawa is Shinichi Kudo?

But how is that possible? Didn't Shinichi Kudo already 17 years old, how could he magically transformed into a child? If Conan really is Shinichi Kudo, is it possible that the scars and bruises that are on his head will explain everything? Could it be, the scars and bruises that turned him into a kid?

This is the real world, however. Not a fantasy world like Harry Potter or The Lord of the Rings.

But why would Conan keep Shinichi's cell phone? What if Shinichi need a cell phone? And why, Shinichi and Conan's model type exactly the same?

The toilet door opened, and Conan came out, when he saw Takagi clutching his cell phone, the boy's eyes widening with fear.

"Takagi-keiji! Why are you holding my phone?"

"Someone was calling earlier. But this is not your phone, isn't it, Conan? One is your cell phone, but the other one belong to Shinichi Kudo, right?"

 _Damn!_ _It means Takagi-Keiji had seen the contents of the cellphone for Shinichi's identity, damn, my identity can be uncovered!_ _What should I say?_ _Think, Shinichi, think..._

Takagi watched Conan's face carefully. _He looks panicked!_ _It could be true, my deduction that, Conan Edogawa is Shinichi Kudo!_

"Huwaaah... Huwaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..." Conan pretend sobbing. Sometimes he felt very grateful to have an ex famous actress mother. "Takagi-Keiji, please don't be mad at me, I did take Shinichi-niichan phone, because there is a game that I really like in the Shinichi-niichan's phone and I want to copy the game to my own cellphone, because our cellphone type is the same, but Shinichi-niichan always forbid me, so I took Shinichi-niichan phone quietly."

Takagi can't guess. He said nothing. _This kid seems to speak the truth... Or is he just really good at acting? Well, but he indeed looks like an innocent kid right now._

While Conan is still crying, some men appeared.

"Hey, Sir! If your son is crying, calm him down! Not stared at him like that!" said a man who has an owl tattoo.

 _Okay, for the umpteenth time people thought I'm the father of this boy!_ _Maybe it's time for me to propose Sato, and had twelve babies!_

"Sorry, Sorry. I'll do it." He replied uneasily. "I'm not angry with you, Conan, but I believe you're a very smart kid, of course you know, take someone else belonging secretly it's not a good deed? You have to promise, you will return the phone to Kudo. What if he searched his cell phone and needed it?"

"Okay, Takagi-keiji."

"Alright, don't cry anymore. Come on. "

Takagi then turns Conan's wheelchair out of the toilet. Conan sighed with relief in his heart.

 _Shit, I almost caught..._

When they passed through several display toys, Conan suddenly saw the most beautiful things in life: Sherlocj Holmes action figure with 20 cm height. He then pulls Takagi's shirt sleeve. _Okay, Takagi-Keiji, you said I could choose any toy..._ _This is because you've peered my phone… I will ask you to buy that toy!_

"Yes, Conan, what is it?"

"I want the Sherlock Holmes action figure! May I, Takagi-keiji? Earlier, Takagi Keiji said, I can choose any toy I want! Can I?"

"Yes of course, you can, Con ..-" Takagi's words were cut off when looking at the price tag. _The action figure price was the same as the newest smartphone?!_

"Why you don't pick another toy, Conan? There are cars toys, lego, puzzles, others are much nicer than that Sherlock Holmes action figures, even you can't move the figure at all!"

"Noo, Takagi-keiji, I want the action figure! Huwaaaaa!" Conan started to cry again, making all the shop visitors watch the two of them, and one man approached Takagi, then shouting,

"What kind of father are you?! Don't even want buy a toy for your son?!"

Well, although Kudo is a big Sherlock Holmes fan, it's doubted if he will weep and crying nonstop after saw a 20 cm Sherlock Holmes doll. Maybe indeed Conan is a 7 years old boy.

Because felt uncomfortable with all the visitors store attention to the two of them, Takagi emptied his wallet by force and paid for the Sherlock action figure. Then he took Conan home.

 _What a bad luck... My salary runs out in a day just because I want to know who Conan is actually..._

Arriving at Kogoro's apartment, Takagi carry Conan who had fallen asleep. He buried the boy's head to his shoulder, stepped into Conan's room, and laid him on the bed carefully. He also covered Conan with the blanket. When he saw Conan sleep, for the first time in his life, he saw Conan's child aura.

Slowly, he got up, walked slowly to not wakes Conan. As he was about to close the door of Conan's room, Conan opened one of his eye.

"Takagi-Keiji?"

"Yes, Conan?"

"You will be a great father. Thank you for today, Takagi-keiji. I am so glad."

Takagi smiled a little. "Thanks as well, and you're welcome, Conan."

Maybe he was just exaggerated. Perhaps he suspects too much. Maybe he assumes too much. Well, even though he was not able to find Conan's secret, but at least, the boy was still Conan that he knew. A genius child, and really helpful to a lot of people. He closed the door of Conan's room slowly, and whispered,

"Happy 8th birthday, genius boy."

Maybe there's more than Conan Edogawa that he knew. But today he is Conan Edogawa, a boy who just turned to 8, and felt so delighted because he gets toy on his birthday. Today he was no different with children of his age.

Maybe, maybe one day, he will find out Conan's entire secret.


End file.
